


Cartas Tardías

by DamistaH



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Cartas de amor, Chronic - Freeform, Idea Original, Letter of Love, M/M, Medieval, Romance, original - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamistaH/pseuds/DamistaH
Summary: Cartas tardías de un enamorado guerrero en medio de un diluvio inclemente.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cyros es enteramente de mi propiedad

**Carta 11. Día 53 de lluvia.**

_Oro por que este bien en esta calamidad... Supe por información de los últimos viajeros que arribaron la ciudad que el puente de unión de Beano y Zarmi se ha caído; el rio creció de forma agresiva y arrancó las bases de madera de la tierra. Por otro lado, los correos no tienen forma de hacer sus viajes, debido a este inconveniente…escribo esta carta con la ilusión de poder encontrar a alguno disponible y lo suficientemente valiente para subir las montañas de Eblana y hacértelas llegar, pero al parecer ninguno tiene el suficiente ánimo para realizar la tarea. Es la tierra también tiene un ánimo triste, ahogada de lágrimas._

_En la última carta mencioné que me encontraba preocupado por Emnmi, el pueblo vecino a las fronteras de Sajona. Mi hermano fue enviado a ese lugar, pero ahora está preso ya que los caminos son pocos seguros para los viajes, existe mucho barro y piedras rodadas, el rio es una amenaza cruzarlo en estas condiciones, incluso los más valientes correos se han refugiados en el templo por temor a que sus casas se desmoronen en sus cabezas._

_…Hablando de desmoronar y cabezas, ocurrió algo divertido que me asustó primero, en mis labores la tierra intentó chuparse mi pierna. Al pisar el lodo alcanzó mi rodilla de forma alarmante y sentí que rompí la tripa de algún animal, como un globo, mis compañeros me socorrieron prontamente pero luego descubrimos un sapo gordo que había cavado un hoyo. Ahora abundan estos animales feos, pensé que lo había matado; sabes que no me gusta hacer sufrir a los animales innecesariamente, pero fue un accidente, me sentí tan mal que lo ayudé a ocultarse un poco mejor en otro lugar, ganándome las bromas de mis iguales. Estos animalitos son muy feos y babosos, pero…son buenos aliados para comer bichos… Todos los evitan por su aspecto poco agraciado, deben ser seres muy solitarios, quizá estén siempre tristes, y croan en las noches para llamar la atención, se entierran en a tierra para que nadie vea sus lágrimas. A veces me siento como un sapo, Tsen, amigo mío…A veces me siento solo, a veces me siento como un sapo ¿no es gracioso? Se escucha tan estúpido. Me gusta el barro, sí, la tierra no es nada extraño para mí. Quizá ellos cantan para llamar la atención de alguna hembra, para no sentirse solos. Debe ser grato poder enterrarse en la tierra con compañía y no estar privados para siempre hasta morir. ¿Te imaginas poder enterrarnos juntos en el barro y permanecer así hasta la primavera?_

_El dios de los animales ha llamado a los sapos para comerse a las plagas, nuestro Señor ha querido ayudarnos para no enfermarnos, y preservar los cultivos saludables, ahora hay sapos por todos lados, vi una rana pegada a las escaleras de mi casa, era de un color tan brillante, se veía feliz allí._

_Escucho sus lamentos en las noches, yo también me lamento, te extraño. Nada sé de ti, espero que tu ausencia sea por el motivo del puente caído. Quiero que esto acabe pronto. Sorprendeme, llama algunas de tus amigas grullas y haz volar una carta hacia mí, sería la única razón por la cual dejar mi ventana abierta._

_Con cariño, El Segundo hijo de Cion._


	2. 2

**_Carta 12, día 66 de lluvia._ **

_Oh amigo mío, no he podido enviarte la carta anterior. No hay correo tan estúpido como para cumplir el deseo de un desesperado. El puente seguirá caído, han detenido las construcciones de madera, es difícil encontrarla seca, la guardamos en los depósitos y el carbón de Forna tardara unos días más en llegar. Aunque puedo sentir el desánimo y la incertidumbre de los demás a mi alrededor, los que no trabajamos nos ocupamos de otras cosas, un herrero ha desarrollado una curiosa forma de construir con piedras. Me recordé de ti, por ello quise comentarte. Primero quieren iniciar con los caminos principales antes de poder reforzar las edificaciones. Ahora nos han llamado para picar piedras. No nos dan un descanso. Eso es bueno para mí, que tengo mi mente llena de preocupaciones por ti ¿Estas bien? ¿La lluvia no da tregua? Escríbeme pronto por favor, de inmediato si es posible después de leer estas líneas._

_Temo por los sapos. Ahora reunimos barro y piedras para crear un sendero seguro por algunos callejones, se le dice, camino empedrado o asfaltado de piedra, para ello necesitamos reunir mucho barro y temo que algunos sapos salga heridos.(Seguro piensas que es algo tonto de mi parte) No sé si en Eblana existe esos camino, pero de haberlo, me recuerdan un poco a ti, cuando me hablabas de las casas de piedras y demás materiales, desearía que pudieras hablarme más de eso, siento que lo necesito y también necesito de tu compañía. Ahora que tengo casa, se siente tan amplia, aunque es sencilla, cuando todo esto termine espero puedas venir a verla ¿lo harías? Pensaba construir un pequeño almacén para mis provisiones, deseo por saber cómo reforzar las paredes o el techo con roca o cerámica. Tengo una pequeña parte de las tierras. Hay un árbol de durazno muy cerca, quiero poder intentar hacer algunos en baño de azúcar, seguro eres feliz mientras comes dulces, con tu sonrisa brillante y expresión grácil… la recuerdo con frecuencia, cuando sonríes. Sonríes demasiado, eso me encanta. Espero sonrías cuando leas esta carta._

_Cyros_


	3. 3

**_Carta 13 – día 74 de lluvia_ **

_En raras ocasiones estos días amanecen con una ligera llovizna como las sobras de una noche de gritos de dolor, pero en la tarde es más terrible aún. ¿Cómo un corazón puede llorar tanto? ¿Cuándo dejara de echar sangre sobre nosotros? ¿Crees que haya hilo para coser una herida así? Hablando de herida, Bolgo se tropezó por las piedras y se encuentra con un pie lastimado. Pido que ores por él, es un obstinado que se siente dueño del mundo, pero se tropieza con la primera piedra que ve. …Creo que todos tenemos algo de Bolgo en la vida._

_No he podido salir el día de hoy, la lluvia es inclemente. La rana verde de la otra vez está en mi pórtico croando… Se estaba comiendo los grillos, no sé por qué me parece algo tierna solo verla allí, húmeda y solitaria, como un pequeño guardián de insectos, creo que espera algo también, se queda quieta en las escaleras húmedas por horas, por el momento es mi única compañía, más que tus cartas o tus recuerdos que viven en mi memoria... Jamás te pregunte ¿Qué animales te gustaban, grulla? Yo amo a todos los animales, incluso a los que tengo que cazar, procuro, siempre proporcionar el menor dolor para honrarlos y no cazar en exceso como para ser considerado un despiadado._

_¿Sabes…? a veces pienso, me gustaría haber sido un Bolgo en aquel momento, quería tropezarme contigo muchas veces, que me rompieras el pie o que me lo sanaras… pero como habías dicho tenia miedo. Si te adoro, ¿Por qué te tendría miedo? Esa pregunta no ha dejado de torturarme desde entonces._

_Quisiera que me lo expliques, que estuvieras aquí y me ayudaras a entender por qué eso ocurre en mí. Tienes ojos más agudos que yo, aunque tu tacto es terrible, me rio, pero sé que comprendería el por qué, el por qué tenía tanto miedo de darte lo que esperabas de mí. No deseaba darlo y no verte más, sentía que nuestros caminos se separaban, siempre veía montañas, nuestras diferencias, nuestras vidas… ¿Cómo podría unirla? Yo un simple lancero, que ama el barro y los animales. Me sentía ciego, pero dentro de mí me exigía poder llenarte, te hubiese dado todo en ese instante con solo una palabra tuya. Ebrio aún estaba consciente de lo que podían significar mis acciones por ello no lo hice. Ahora la exigencia se torna cada vez más demandante, pero no sé dónde estás… si estas cartas llegaran a ti. Estas reflexiones tardías vienen a mí con la lluvia como si quisieran enjuagar mi mente, es la tristeza de no tenerte conmigo. Ah, me haces mucha falta… me haces tanta falta que escribo incoherencias. Iré a dormir un rato, no puedo pensar cuando se trata de ti, solo puedo sentir..._

_Intentaré enviar estas cartas lo más pronto posible… Necesito saber si estás bien o que haces._

_C._


	4. 4

**_Carta 14 – dia 83 de lluvia._ **

_¡Oh tsen! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No existe ningún valiente en esta ciudad que quiera retar a las lágrimas de un dios solo para poder cumplir mi deseo?_

_Será mas de un mes desde que no sé nada de ti ¿estás bien? ¿te encuentras saludable? Si no quieres escribirme por algún motivo solo tienes que decírmelo, házmelo saber de cualquier forma. Hoy me encuentro tan …inquieto. Tengo sueños muy confusos, en ocasiones tengo pesadillas, no podría contártelos por este medio, me despierto a mitad de las noches y en la vigilia veo como corre el agua por el canal al lado de mi casa ya que no me atrevo a dormir nuevamente. Hay tantas cosas que puedo ver pasar por ese lugar, el agua es una fuerza poderosa, penetra en la tierra y la hace blanca, manejable y la enriquece, pero en exceso puede llegar a quitarle su forma y someterla sin respeto alguno por los hijos y sus raíces._

_Solo necesito poder saber de ti, tengo tantas ganas de ir a Eblana aunque esta sea un viaje solo de ida, es una locura. Ni los blasfemos saldrían con esta inundación, pero sé que, si puedo leer una de tus líneas nuevamente, estaré tranquilo. ¿Por qué me torturas amado mío? ¿Te gusta desesperarme? ¿Es acaso que he hecho algo terrible? ¿Es por qué no respondí a tu llamado? Responderme, por favor._

_La madera ha comenzado a deteriorarse a tal punto que muchas familias ahora viven en los muros de piedra de los templos de nuestro Dios… Trabajamos incansablemente y muchos oran porque esto paré. Si viajo a Eblana estoy seguro que mi cuerpo se tornaría parte de la lluvia, encontrarías mi corazón palpitante en algún lago, solo latiendo por ti, pero sé que eso no te gustaría, no querrías que fuera a ti en este momento. Mi responsabilidad existe aqui por el momento, mas eso no minimiza el deseo de buscarte._

_Nuestro estado se acerca a lo insostenible, no quiero pensar que ya no podría verte, no temo por mi vida, bien sabes, mi amado amigo, que vivimos por los demás, que al igual que tu mi vida ha sido sacrificada por el bien de mi ciudad, no soy más que una herramienta, pero por primera vez en mi vida, deslumbre la posibilidad de solo ser egoísta por ti. Solo puedo preocuparme por ti. Solo encuentro calma en ti, si estás bien, estaré contento. Solo puedo contentarme por ti. Estar cerca de ti, estrecharte en mis brazos, colmarte de dulces, mantenerte caliente, escuchar tus historias, reírme cuando tú te ríes, dormir en tu regazo, acariciar tus aretes y enterrar mi rostro en tu vientre liso y dormir bajo esta lluvia hasta que todo termine._


	5. 5

**_Carta 15 – Día 86 de lluvia._ **

_Nunca me he sentido tan necesitado por la presencia de una persona, ni siquiera mi madre, quien me trajo a la luz del mundo o mis hermanos que son el calor de una unión verdadera encuentro colmar mi inquietud. Los sabios consejos de mi hermano que antes consideraba perfecto y respuesta de toda duda, me resultaban apáticos y para nada satisfactorios, no quiera consejos de nadie, en mi corazón lo sabía, había perdido la oportunidad de un consejo aquella vez. Te quiero a ti. Deseo poder estrecharte una vez más y que rompas mi mente con tus palabras tan toscas, esconderte seguro en mis brazos, cubrirte para que nadie te vea, tesoro mío, solo así podría apaciguar esta angustia. Así y solo así, podría escuchar más de tus consejos._

_Mi cuerpo está repleto de exigencia; es insaciable e infatigable, te quiero a ti, mi bueno amigo, a quien he escrito todo este tiempo, nunca nadie ha estimulado tanto a escribir por una respuesta, así sea insignificante. Nunca me he sentido preso de sentimientos tan salvajes y amenazadores. En ocasiones me asusto, es como esta lluvia…_

_A veces siento miedo pensando que jamás podre dejar de sentirme de esta manera, que esto jamás terminará, que, aunque intente buscar al sol no pueda encontrarlo, porque solo hay nubes tenebrosas cuando no estas presente ¿Dónde te escondes? ¿Por qué no puedo verte? ... En otras ocasiones es suave como la llovizna de la mañana, tierna con tus recuerdos, la forma de su rostro, la curva de tus labios o el sonido de tu risa, la agudeza de tus ojos de olivo, pero no tarda en volver con fuerza y golpear mi cuerpo sin compasión, exigente y demandante, solo por el olor de las flores donde tu duermes. Mis venas se hinchan como si llevaran en sus canales lava, de mi piel emana agua hirviente y mis ojos turbios contemplando el recuerdo de tus ojos ¿Pero podría alguien culparme? ¿Por qué? Es inevitable para mí. ¿Por qué no caer en algo tan fascinante? … No me siento del todo culpable, aunque puede sonar algo egoísta, porque …he de reconocer, y esto es sin duda verdad, nadie podría negarme, que no solo eres hermoso por dentro en tus pensamientos, en tus palabras, en la forma que te diriges a los demás, la bondad de tus acciones, el tierno toque de tus dedos en mi hombro, en mis aretes, en mi rostro… , sino también por fuera en la forma que tiene tu cuerpo, tus pies ligeros, la curva que existe en tu cintura y cadera, masculina y grácil, tus tiernos labios, tus suaves mejillas, mi hermoso mancebo, ¿podría culparme de llenarme de deseos y angustias?l …pero he visto que ante ello conservar mucho la modestia ¿Por qué, amigo mío? ¿acaso no notas como temía mirarte en aquella fogata? Lo delicioso que eres._

_Por qué eras terriblemente insoportable para mí. Sé que esperabas algo de mí, pero también yo rogaba que tú me lo dieras. Temía que tu corazón no pudiera encontrarse con el mío, temía ser demasiado egoísta, pero ya no más. Solo te quiero a ti, si tú también lo quieres. Mis sentimientos no cambian, solo se intensifican y eso también es insoportable._


	6. 6

**_Carta 16. Día 96 de lluvia._ **

_Recientemente las lluvias comienzan a disminuir, hoy particularmente se ha detenido todo el día, hemos podido salir y drenar los canales con éxito. Los sapos aún están presentes, mis feos compañeros. No recuerdo día en que estuve completamente seco como hoy. Hace frió aun, pero es soportable. Limpiamos los caminos de piedras, es algo extraño escuchar el sonido de mis zapatos sobre esta superficie. La gente tiene otro ánimo, feliz por este cambio positivo, además tenemos una cosecha de arroz muy fructífera así que de hambre no podemos quejarnos. La tierra, aunque blanda, es tierna y generoso con nosotros. Estamos agradecidos, por las nubes parece asomarse pequeños rayos de sol aun temerosos, quizá debilitado por la misma congoja del dios de la Tormenta que no ha parado de llorar hasta ahora, pero ya el Ojo de Orden volverá a su lugar orgullosamente, calienta nuestra madera y nos brinda calor tan deseado en meses._

_¿Tu estas bien? ¿Qué haces? Ardo por solo pensar en ti, leer tus letras o escuchar tu voz, tu dulce voz que temo olvidarla._

_Espero que las montañas no se hayan desmoronado, no deseo daños en tu valle más en cambio gozo al pensar que se llenara de flores con los rayos del sol; de esas flores deliciosas a las que hueles todo el tiempo._

_Se han reanudado las construcciones, así mismo el puente está en proceso de reparación, el rio se encuentra manso, mi corazón no, mi cuerpo tampoco, pero me apaciguó con poder enviarte mis cartas y llegar en estas letras._

_Nuestro Oráculo reveló hace pocos días que nuestro Señor ha querido intervenir justo a tiempo antes de que cayéramos en la devastación de nuestros hogares o nuestros cultivos, nuestros rezos han sido escuchado, después de todo, los dioses no nos abandonan si la carga es muy pesada para nuestros hombros._

_En agradecimiento se ejecutó un enorme banquete para todos en los terrenos del templo, luego de los rezos habituales y las vigilias. Encendimos una enorme fogata en el patio sin techo, el calor es grato para nuestros cuerpos. Todos celebran felices comen y beben, pero yo no. No tengo ánimos para beber, aunque Bolgo insiste en meterme los vasos de licor cítrico a la fuerza, me dice que estoy triste, pero no es nada de eso, de hecho, me encuentro feliz, pero no lo suficientemente feliz como para participar en los juegos o charlas, quizá algo ansioso por que considero que la madera se seca muy despacio._

_El puente que construirán será de piedra. El carbón de Forna llegó para llenar nuestros almacenes hace algunas semanas, de modo que de frio no padecemos, por lo menos no en el cuerpo. Los hornos de los herreros vuelven a estar encendidos. Como el lago creció trajo consigo una cantidad increíble de peces que jamás creí ver, con tantos colores, ahora dominan nuestros platillos. Espero estés aquí pronto para que te sacies de todos estos manjares y así me saciaras a mi este sentimiento de añoro por tu felicidad, si te dignaras a responder, si tan solo te dignaras a responderme, podrías hacerme esta espera menos dolorosa, podría entonces hacer que Bolgo se comiera sus palabras y tragarme, pues, todo el licor que me fuera posible, pero no vale la pena si no puedo besarte con la última vez que nos despedimos, o estrujarte con fuerza, deseaba que te unieras a mí en ese momento y ahora también lo deseo… somos parecidos, quizá si nos unimos, ser una carne, no habría diferencia entre nosotros. ¿No has pensado en eso? ¿no soy el único que piensa en esa posibilidad maravillosa? ¿Dónde empezaras tú y terminaré yo?_

_Cada vez que me dispongo a escribirte pienso en informarte todo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, pero no puedo simplemente hacerlo sin reparar en los sentimientos que me corroen, me duele estomago cada vez que te escribo, pero me obligo a hacerlo porque lo necesito, necesito decirte tantas cosas que nunca sé cuándo detenerme. Perdoname por no poder controlarme, porque mi dique no soporte ni tres cortos párrafos sin decirte cuanto te necesito y te añoro. te adoro. Te adoro mucho y te extraño. Me siento tan débil cuando se trata de ti, mi otra mitad, mi dulce grulla. ¿Cuándo terminara esto? Aunque la lluvia cesa, mi interior está llorando._


	7. 7

**_Carta 17, día 105 de lluvia._ **

_Hoy el sol volvió a salir por completo contagiando a todos de su felicidad por volver a brillar sobre nuestras cabezas. Su luz hace germinar la hierba y las plantas a nuestro alrededor, los animales abundan queriendo secar su pelaje, los conejos saltan por doquier, los cisnes del lago, los sapos ahora se entierran en el barro húmedo. Los ciervos vuelven por la abundante comida. Al parecer todo vuelve a la normalidad. Ahora hay calles de piedra y casas de muros de lo parece ser rocas de Forna. Aunque solo algunas pocas, quieren tomar terrenos en hacer edificaciones de este tipo en el futuro, los afectados se encuentran emocionados por contar con un techo sobre sus cabezas._

_Los Oráculos no ven las aguas venir del cielo o por lo menos no por un tiempo. Golge parece cantar una canción cada mañana que asoma sus ojos por el horizonte y se marcha contento a dormir y rondar la tierra entre el viento y las “hadas del fuego” que tanto me hablaste._

_¡He podido encontrar un correo disponible para enviar las cartas! Ya que la demanda ha aumentado de forma radical desde que la tierra se secó. Aunque…honestamente no sé si puedas leerla, no quiero pensar que le escribo a un fantasma, no lo eres ¿verdad?, pero ya no me importa nada. Ya las enviaré, es definitivo, no pueden permanecer más conmigo, me queman en las manos como un huevo de dragón de los volcanes, si no las envió entonces, algo dentro de mi va a explotar. Siento…presiento que algo dentro de mi necesita hacer que las leas. Es imperativo._

_No puedo decirte más de lo que ya te he dicho, mi querido. Ruego por que estés completamente sano. Espero poder ir en cuanto me desocupe de todo el trabajo que nos viene encima, solo si tú me dices que sí, iré... Espero poder abrazarte, aprisionarte en mis brazos, secuestrarte por siempre con mi amor. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y que hacer juntos, solo si los dioses son buenos conmigo esta vez ¿Lo serán por esta vez? ¿Por qué otras razones me mantendrían con vida si no es para reunirme contigo? Eres mi preciosa mitad, toda parte de la tierra tiene una parte de cielo en paralelo; es lo único que puedo sentir, todo lo que crece, todo lo que germina en la tierra, asciende hacia el cielo, como si quisiera alcanzarlo, el musgo sube por los árboles en un desesperado intento por llegar al cielo ¿o por qué crees que los arboles crecen hacia arriba? No es otra forma de llegar a unirse por su añorada mitad._

_Con el mismo desespero quiero trepar hasta llegar a ti, así me congele en la montaña mas alta._

_Caricias._

_Tuyo, Cyros._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todas estas cartas fueron enviada el día 105 en la noche.


End file.
